He Who Loved Me
by natmik11
Summary: They were all wrong. Natsume Hyuuga decided to get MARRIED! The only problem is that the younger sister Mikan Sakura would never allow her older sister, Misaki to fall for someone who has no ability to love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is related to a novel I read. I wanted a version of Natsume and Mikan. I hope you like it.

~ How it Started~

Natsume knew he had to be crazy. There was no other reason. Natsume meant to scare her, terrify her, do something that would make her understand not to involve herself to his affairs… but it went the other way around… he kissed her.

~Chapter 1~

Natsume Hyuuga had always known he had to marry soon.

As a child, Natsume believed in love. His parents were so young when they married and so much in love, so much in love that Natsume was joined by a younger sister, named Aoi. His parents made sure to treat them equally with so much affection and devotion. Natsume was close to his father. Or quite frankly his father was the center of Natsume's world.

Then, everything changed. It happened when Natsume was home for the summer, coming from Alice Academy, a prestigious school for high-scoring students and school famous for protection of their students due to the popularity of their families, Natsume saw Aoi running to him, crying.

Aoi never cried unless something hurt her badly.

"Aoi", Natsume said uncertainly, "what-" but before Natsume could finish what he was saying Aoi cut him off and only said "Papa".

When Natsume heard Aoi said "Papa", there he made no time wasting staring at Aoi, trying to figure out what she was saying. He quickly ran to the house and went to his parent's room.

Natume's father died of a heart attack. It came to him as a shock, could hardly say a word nor understand what the doctors were saying. He was just staring at his father lying at bed. It was most unlikely since his father was never a hard drinker, only on occasion when needed to, hardly a smoker as well. The doctors kept saying "Nobody could have known".

The whole household was silent; they could not believe what happened. As Natsume was the eldest son, he was now in charge of his mother who was shattered, crying endlessly and sister and he now has a new vision of how his life would be… He would never marry… He does not have the heart to imagine leaving his wife crying, hurt, shattered when his time is about to come… like his father… unexpectedly.

And thus, earned him the reputation of a heartless arrogant young man.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Natsume now 28, he was at everyone's expectation to get married and provide an heir to his father's company. It was not easy to be the only male in the family, although Aoi could have provided an heir, it was his mother who convinced him that his father would like his only son to provide an heir to his hard-worked company. And so, Natsume decided to get married… but not for love.

Natsume thought about his prospects – someone who he cannot love and care:

First on the list is** Sumire Shōda **known as _Permy__, __Cat-dog girl__, __Bossy Witch__. _Not in a million years, Natsume thought.

Second on the list is **Hotaru Imai**, is an intelligent woman, cold, quiet and calm person. Hotaru may be good for the business but we never got along in school before and Ruka is in love with her, so no, Hotaru is out of the question.

Third on the list is **Mikan Sakura**, the Polka dot panties girl. Natsume lets out a small laugh and remembers the first time he met her. She was cute, energetic however her clumsiness lands her into trouble. An ugly duckling… grown up to look like a swan. A beautiful swan… that would make any guy fall for her. But up to until the end, they remained enemies but also friends. He never knew why Mikan was always mad at him or why every time Mikan was around he was always so alert and attentive. So it was a BIG NO! Mikan is a big threat to him.

Last on the list was **Misaki Sakura, **ah… the older sister of Mikan Sakura, only a year older, which is not that bad to start with, has a mature look, sophisticated not like Mikan who is more outgoing and bubbly, Misaki was more like quiet and demure.

Natsume only met her couple of times when he picks up Mikan when going out with the whole gang before. Natsume also heard that she was looking for a husband. Hmm… That's it! It has to be Misaki Sakura, someone who I have not known for years or been with for years. I am sure that I wont be able to love nor care for her.

---

"I just don't get it sis, how come you've got invited to the annual ball of Natsume's party and I'm not? I've known Natsume for so long… I really hate him. He did this deliberately." Mikan sighed and slouched at the bed beside her sister.

Misaki was staring at the invitation then looked at Mikan, "Well, why don't I give him a call and ask him if I could bring you with me?"

Mikan's eye widened and said, "No way! Anyway, I have another party to attend anyway. It's much more fun rather than a boring, quiet annual ball, thingy. Most of the people invited are oldies anyway. Too boring. But I wonder why Natsume invited you?"

Misaki laughed then said, "Hmm.. We'll know after the party, wont we? Okay… Well, I'll give him a call and tell him I'll go."

---

"Hey Mikan!" Sumire called out, "I heard your sister was invited to Natsume's party"

"Yup she was invited." Mikan said while looking for a perfect dress for her date later.

"And are you not even pissed at Natsume?" Sumire asked. "You were not invited right?... and all of us were…"

"Sumire, are you trying to piss me off? Let him be… but if he does anything to my sister, I will make sure to kill him…" Mikan smiled then said, "Got it! The perfect dress!"

"Why do you need a dress for?" Sumire asked paying for her own as well.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Natsume's cousin Tsubasa asked me to be his date for the party, so I guess I'm invited as well but not by Natsume." Mikan smiled mischievously and Sumire knew that a war was about to start.

---

"You scheming little sister, I thought you didn't want to come? Why are you here? You said this was a party for oldies and boring people" Misaki said pulling her at the corner of the room.

"Well, I was planning to attend another party, but Tsubasa, you know him right? He was at the same class as you, he is Natsume's cousin and next heir to Hyuuga Corporation, invited me to be his date. Isn't he sweet?" Mikan said to her sister.

"Yes I know him, and I don't think that you should go out with him" Misaki said.

"Well, I also think you shouldn't go out with Natsume because he is a heartless bastard." Mikan said as well.

"Whatever made you think that I was going out with Natsume in that way?" Misaki questioned Mikan but Mikan returned the question, "Whatever made you think that I was going out with Tsubasa in that way?"

---

Mikan asked to be excused and left Tsuabasa's side while he was talking to some business associate to take a break at the garden. She felt tired, also stressed out. _"What is Natsume up to with my sister?"_ she thought.

Mikan occupied with her thoughts was not really watching where she was going when she accidentally bumped into someone and spilled the wine.

"Oh my! I'm so sorr- Natsume?!!" Mikan glared.

"Hi Mikan! Clumsy as ever?" Natsume smirked.

"Not really clumsy. I wish I was clumsier for the wine to spill at your face first instead of your shoes." Mikan smirked back.

"I never really liked you Mikan," Natsume said smiling handsomely.

"And I never really liked you as well, Natsume. Thank God I'm dating your cousin and not you." Mikan said proudly.

"And why would I ever ask you? Come to think of it, you were never invited to this party.. oh, did I forget to mention that your sister is? Invited of course and the most beautiful woman here at the party." Natsume answered back.

"_Damn you Natsume! I will find out your true intention to my sister"_ Mikan thought just staring back at Natsume.

----


End file.
